kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Sengoku Driver
The is the transformation belt for Kamen Riders Gaim (who found it by accident), Baron (given the Driver by Sid), Ryugen (who used his status to convince Sid into "leaving behind" a Driver), Zangetsu, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, and Bujin Gaim. combined]]To transform, the user opens the lock on the Lockseed, then attaches it onto the . The Rider then closes the lock to secure it onto the and presses the knife down, which cuts open the Lockseed itself. The Driver announces the Arms granted by the Lockseed, then a giant mechanical piece of fruit corresponding to the Lockseed used appears from a dimensional opening to the Helheim Forest above the user, and falls on top of their head. Once on the user, the fruit forms the helmet, materializes the suit, and the fruit disassembles to form the chestplate and pauldrons. If the Rider is already in the Helheim Forest, the fruit would just materialise above the Rider from energy in the same color as the Arms armor is in. http://www.jefusion.com/2013/07/kamen-rider-gaim-enters-stage.html Even though all the Riders use a Sengoku Driver which share the same voice, they each have a unique plate on the wearer's left hand side. Each Indicator has different voice tones, as well as different phrases for each Lockseed being used. Each Sengoku Driver shown originally has a blank plate signifying that it is without a user; this is due to the fact that Sengoku Drivers are designed to synch with the first person that uses them, allowing only that individual to transform from thereon. However, a Yggdrasil Corporation employee was shown wearing a blank Driver, but the significance of this is unclear. Moreover, the Sengoku Driver can be combined with the Genesis Driver. This can be done by replacing the Rider Indicator with the Genesis Driver's Driver Bay with the Energy Lockseed. Currently, it's purposes is still unknown but surely it will power up the Rider. When the Cutting Blade is pressed down between one and three times, a Rider can activate a certain ability: *Once: The function powers up the Rider form's primary weapon for a finisher. *Twice: *Thrice: The function converts the user's armor into its fruit form, which can be used as a shield before it reforms back into armor. Gaim's Orange Arms has the potential to rotate at high speeds when using this function, making any attack thrown at it glance off at an awkward angle, leaving the attacker wide open for a counterattack. Rider Indicators Gaim faceplate.jpg|Gaim Baron faceplate.jpg|Baron Ryugen faceplate.jpg|Ryugen Zangetsu faceplate.jpg|Zangetsu Gritonfaceplate.jpg|Gridon Kurokage faceplate 01.png‎|Kurokage Bravo faceplate 01.png|Bravo Bujingaimfaceplate.jpg|Bujin Gaim Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds is provided by , who is also the narrator of Gaim as well as previously voicing the Imagin Deneb in Kamen Rider Den-O. Notes *In an interview with Hyper Hobby, Kamen Rider Gaim producer Naomi Takabe spoke of how she liked that the Riders were all using the same belt, reminding her of Kamen Rider Ryuki, where the Riders all used the V-Buckle belt to transform. Design-wise, she said how she liked the plate on the side that shows the Rider's face. http://henshinjustice.com/2013/09/12/why-gaim-is-an-orange-naomi-takebe-interview/ However, the Riders' Pre-Arms transformation sequences are almost similar to the Riders from Kamen Rider Den-O. *The "Sengoku" (戦極) in Sengoku Driver is one kanji away from being "Sengoku" (戦国). In this case, the kanji "Koku" (国), meaning "country" or "state", is replaced with "Kyoku" (極), meaning "extreme". *The Sengoku Driver is similar to the Transforming Gaia Dinosaur Fang Memory, as both require a lever-like attachment to be pushed down between one and three times to access a weapon or ability. *Depending on the Rider, the Sengoku Driver emits a different standby noise and phrase when the Cutting Blade is pressed down: **Gaim, Zangetsu, & Kurokage: Japanese style music and the word . **Baron, Gridon, & Bravo: European style trumpets and the phrase . **Ryugen: Chinese style music and the word . **Bujin Gaim: Rock and Roll style music and a guitar riff. *The Rider Indicators of Gridon and Kurokage, when compared to the rest of the Armored Riders, are rather plain-looking. The reason for this is unknown, though the fact that their main forms are not based on fruits like the others may be an indication. References Category:Transformation Belt Category:Transformation Gear Category:Gaim Arsenal Category:Baron Arsenal Category:Ryugen Arsenal Category:Zangetsu Arsenal Category:Gridon Arsenal Category:Kurokage Arsenal Category:Bravo Arsenal